Some Like it Hot, Some Prefer to Burn
by Sorchaway
Summary: Years ago Rowena cast out a young Sidhe-Seer for having the wrong power. Rowena told her it was wrong and the power of their enemy. With it she could never be one of them. The destruction of Dublin and the arrival of the Fae haven't slowed her down. She actually feels like she belongs now. She just has one problem. The Unseelie Princes found out about her exsistence.
1. Chapter 1

They finally found out about me. Now they think to hunt me. Me! What a laugh. Rowena rejected me as soon as I was 16 and we found out my real power wasn't manipulation. Well not in the true sense. My power is sex. You might be thinking all women have that power when they want to use it, but mine is more than that. I can feed off sex. Make a man crawl to me on his knees just begging for the touch of my hand, one whisper of a kiss.

That wasn't deemed an appropriate power for a Sidhe-Seer and Rowena banished me to live on my own. Threw me out of the abbey on my firm, round, ass. I don't know what she told the others. That I died or was taken by the Fae or something because Kat seemed shocked to find out I was still alive. Then determined to get me back in the abbey. Hell if I need them. I've been making it on my own since I was 16 and I'm not going to cede control of my life again. What do I need them for? One crook of my fingers and I can have anything I want from a man. Or a Fae. Found out after the walls collapsed that I can play them like a violin too. Pretty useful in times like these when humans became nothing more then chattel.

But now that they know about me, word has traveled to the Unseelie Princes. Rath and Kiall as they call themselves. Guess everything has to have a name. Now I'm confident in my powers, never met someone I couldn't seduce, or anyone that could wrestle power over me. But that doesn't mean there aren't other predators out there. Tigers and Orcas are both at the top of their respective food chains, but they never have to encounter one another, nor would you find any organic situation where they had to battle for supremacy. I'm not looking to be the biggest bad out there. Whoever wanted the title could have it. I'm here to survive, get a little pleasure on the side, but the end game is survival. And I don't define survival as the person sex slave to a couple Unseelie Princes. I don't know how their death-by-sex powers will stack up to mine. It's not something I want to compare. Freedom is mine right now and what fool would give that up for the best sex in the universe? Only a succubus Sidhe-seer.

Yes, I agreed to meet with one of them, only one! I smell two and I'm gone forever, faster than it takes their dicks to get hard. That is if they're ever soft, something I highly doubt. Why did I agree to this again? Right, I'm tired of being hunted through my own streets. I'll go head to head with one once and prove I'm not what they're looking for. Then they leave me alone and everything goes back to normal. Except for the world ending, but doesn't seem like there's much that can stop that one.

So here I stand, waiting on a being who could possibly reduce me down to a quivering, pulsing, mass of needy nerve endings. Voice, raw and ragged from screaming out my pleasure as eternity spindles down feelings. Harder. Faster. Again. More. More. More.

Damn it that shouldn't sound good to anyone. Yet another reason I was throw out. Who could want that and be trusted? Did I really agree to this meeting to escape them? Or is this my fate? Drawn to it even as I think I'm still running away. Here I stand on a precipice. Either I retreat and keep my life as I know it. Or throw myself forward into the sea of the unknown, then find myself floating on the top, or sinking into murky, uncharted depths.

Precipice? Murky, uncharted depths? I needed to get out of my head more. No one says things like that.

I hear a chiming sound and end my reverie. Looking up I see a man standing ten yards away from me. The prescribed distance. I bet if I were to measure it would be an exacting ten yards, down to the last millimeter. If I didn't know any better I would say he looked like any other man, any other ridiculously good man. He looked over six feet tall, with broad shoulders, and a narrow waist. I only managed to glean that from one glance though, for as soon as I met his eyes I couldn't look away. I wasn't mindlessly trapped, but there was a power that held my gaze. Dark eyes. Eyes that held no humanity in them. Eyes that raked over my body and saw something it wanted. It needed. The air around me was suddenly taunt, wrapped around me. Holding my body in place. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Unless I wanted to move forward. Just a few steps more and I would be in his territory, and no one would be able to save me then. My foot started to life off the ground of it's own accord and I saw triumph ring in those black eyes.

That look stopped my foot. I could give in so easily? Pathetic, fool. What made me think I could hold my own against a creature that had lived for centuries. Millennia. That self loathing brought me back to myself and I scowled at him. Anger made me break my gaze and I noticed the second one waiting behind the first. Waiting with the assured certainty that no one could resist the princes. Humans didn't make deals with them. I was a fool twice over.

"I only agreed to meet with one of you, but I guess I should have known you were too frightened to keep your word." Was I baiting them? Did I have a sane bone in my body?

"You will come to us. Whether one of us greeted you or both did not matter. The outcome is the same." The first one spoke. Surety laced through his words. They had never considered that I could stand up to them. That it was possible a human woman wouldn't throw herself at their feet and beg for their cocks. Confidence, huh? What if this woman could make them crawl. Show them what it felt to be at the mercy of another beings wants. Loosening the walls she kept up a little she sent a sliver of power out towards them. Both princes closed their eyes and inhaled as her power brushed them. They were both pure sex, always ready, always looking for more. She didn't have to start the fire, only flame the coals. Add a little fuel and see if she could contain the inferno. Or at least match it with her own.

They opened their eyes and it felt like the air around her constricted once again. Becoming humid and heated, hot and dense. The air that filled a room after hours of fucking. They smiled at her.

"Oh yes, do come and play." The first one urged.

"Which are you, Rath or Kiall?" She asked. Her body becoming looser, wanting to sway to some invisible music, close the distance between them and grind herself between their two firm bodies. Writhe in the feelings they enticed. Finish one and turn to have the other waiting. Over and over again. She didn't move forward.

"It makes a difference?" He asked, tilting his head to the side and amping up his power.

She could feel tendrils of his energy running over her body. Priming it.

"Yes."

"Rath. You haven't fallen to your knees yet."

She lowered her walls a bit further and matched his power. "Don't expect me to. You're going to be begging me for release."

The Princes both made that discordant chiming again. There was a beauty to it. Like a favorite piece of music turned upside down, inside out, but still recognizable.

Then Kiall stepped up the play too. The power reaching out towards her doubled. The air pulsated around her, urging her to ask for release. Just move forward. Everything you want is waiting in front of you. All you have to do is reach out and take it. But still she held her ground.

At first she thought she was imagining it, but the Princes were changing. Gone were the civilized suits, the tidy haircuts. Wild marks began to flow over their skin, constantly changing and swirling in a pattern she couldn't name or follow. Tight leather pants sheathed their legs, not doing a thing to hide the straining erections.

"Aw boys for me? You shouldn't have. Maybe if you ask nicely I could be able to help you out with those peaky protrusions." Taunting them again. She really did have a death wish it seemed. Here they were in all their Fae glory. Beauty so intense it made women weep blood. Sex so good it drove women completely out of their minds and killed them. Yet here she was. Still standing her own in front of them. Nothing streaming down her face. No problem seeing. Sure she was turned on, but that was a constant that she had long ago learned to live with.

The Fae frowned. No human could stand one of them on their own, much less two together. She should be writing before them, her hands down her pants, frantically trying to bring about a climax, all the while begging them to take her, use her body for their own pleasure for eternity. They stopped teasing with their power and focused the full force on this woman. Even as displeasure raced across their faces they were both contemplating the meaning of this. Could there be a human match for them? Someone who wasn't killed by their desires, but thrived on them? This was what they hoped for. What they had been chasing. Someone who might be able to slack the need that had driven them for a millennia. Her scent surrounded them. They could sense her want just as keenly as their own. So why did she not run to them? What did she come here for?

With a smile she dropped her walls completely and let them feel the full force of her power. They both screamed into the night, hips rocking forward, thrusting into thin air. But they didn't come. She could see the frustration of being balanced on that knife point clearly on their faces. One touch. One word. One glimpse of her could set them off. Give them the last bit they needed to slip over the edge into raging pleasure.

With some small concern she noticed that all this power was affecting her too. She had gathered up her hair, sweaty and clinging to the back of her neck, up into a secure ponytail. Her hands had begun to caress her body. Moving along her chest, teasing, then sliding lower along her sides. At some point her shirt had disappeared. Her hands moved independent of her mind. She didn't try and stop them. Focusing on her hands would only distract her and give them an opening to overwhelm her. Besides, both princes had pulled out their cocks and were stroking them as her hand snaked down the front of her pants.

"What now boys? When does the standoff end?"

"Come here and we will show you."

"Nice try. Maybe if you get down on your knees…" She trailed off as her fingers circled her clit, closing her eyes. Oh god, she nearly moaned out loud. Her eyes snapped open to find the Princes flanking her.

"Tell us why you really came here? Were you seeking to intimidate us into leaving you alone? You could have kept hiding and running." Rath pulled her hand out of her pants and replaced it with his own.

"We think you came here because you wanted this to happen. You thought your power could match ours. That you could stand here with us and not lose your mind, Niamh" Kiall slipped his hand around her back and undid her bra, pulling it off.

Their hands were tracing fire down her skin. "How do you know my name?" She asked the only question her mind could hold on to.

"You let your shield down, and us in. We can see why you really came here. What you're seeking."

Niamh let herself look into her mind with all her shields down. She had lied to herself. There was no part of her that wanted to escape the Princes. She had met them blow for blow and she was still standing. This was what she wanted, someone who could match her power and her lust. Rath's fingers brought her screaming and raking her nails down Kiall's body as her body thrashed between them. Her body sagged against Rath and her orgasm melted away, leaving her panting and incapable of speech. The Prince's hands didn't leave her body. Already back at work, stocking the fire, making her body yearn for more.

"Then why are we still standing out here?" She queried. Before she could breathe in they sifted. The only thing left in the street was Niamh's shirt and bra. Forgotten and discarded.


	2. Chapter 2

They sifted into the abandoned mansion they had claimed as their own. Straight to the master bedroom, dominated by a giant bed. Niamh wasn't looking around the room though. She wasn't looking at anything. Her eyes were closed as she reveled in the feelings the two men she was trapped between elicited. Mouths and hands seemed to be everywhere at once. All clothes were long gone, shredded in the rush and need of the moment. She wanted to feel skin. Sweat dripping down her body, the heat from another pouring over her skin. But the Princes were as cold as marble, their bodies just as firm, yet she still felt like she was on fire.

Both circled her, all human pretenses gone, moving with a preternatural grace no human could copy. Their eyes glowed iridescent as they moved over her lithe body. Tongues skated over her collarbones, nipping and sucking as they moved down her body. They both moved down to her breasts, each sucking a nipple into their mouth, each motion perfectly mirrored by the other.

Rath moved behind her and pinned her arms behind her back, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her head back. He kissed her, claiming her mouth. Niamh had to open her mouth wide to avoid cutting herself on his teeth. Kiall was rolling her right nipple between his teeth when he suddenly bit down hard. Her scream was swallowed up by Rath. Kiall left her breast and continued down her body. He reached the apex of her thighs and buried his nose deep, inhaling. He didn't know how human women could smell so good. Her body was already wet and ready. He inserted two fingers as his tongue circled her clit.

Niamh didn't remember moving but suddenly they were on the bed, both Princes kneeling above her. Their cocks were rock hard, protruding from their bodies and curving up towards their stomachs. They were beautiful. Niamh could understand why women wept blood at the sight of them. Skin, pale as marble with a hint of blue and purple when she looked out of the corner of her eye. Black tattoos roving over their bodies at will. The sharp angles of their faces were nearly identical, cheekbones that she felt would cut her hand if she pressed too hard.

"Stop." She said pressing her hand against Kiall's chest.  
"We do not stop, human." He said, but he stayed still. His chest rising and falling beneath her hand  
"I didn't mean to stop this, I meant to wait. I want one of you to fuck me and the other to hold me down."  
"You are not in control. We decide what happens." Rath interjects.

Niamh let her power out in a jolt. The Princes arched their backs and threw their heads back moaning. "I am not some simple human woman who stumbled into your grasp. There are no tears of blood running down my face. You are both here with no glamour on and there is no babbling human lying before you. Curiosity drew me here. Now are we going to fuck? Or are you more interested in playing some useless power game?" She drew back her power and waited for their response. Slowly they straightened their heads and gazed down at her in unison. Who knew if any human had ever challenged the Princes? And lived, a voice in the back of her head whispered. What's life without a little risk, she answered back.  
Rath spoke first. "I will hold you down while my brother fucks you. Then, my turn." His voice deepened at his last words. He moved to kneel at her head while his hands encircled her wrists and then pressed them into the mattress.

Cold iron hands felt like manacles on her wrists. Tentatively she tried to lift her hands but they were held fast. She couldn't budge.

Kiall didn't wait for her to test further. He flowed up her body and pulled her legs apart. His gaze captured hers as his body entered her. Cold fire entered her, freezing and burning at the same time as he moved in, inch by inch. Glittering eyes hung above her face as he fully sheathed himself in her body. She gasped as he reached the end of her. Time seemed to hang about them, frozen for a moment as neither moved. Then Kiall pulled out and slammed right back in as the moment shatter. Niamh's body tried to rise up as he moved within her, but Rath's hands firmly held her down.

Kiall found a rhythm sliding in and out of her. His body filled her completely. Every millisecond he was outside her body she wanted to scream in frustration. Begging him to come back. But before she could part her lips he was back inside her. His cock stretched her body, stroking that sweet spot deep inside her. Her body had been ready since the Princes had first appeared in front of her. Raw sex pulsed from the center of their being, affecting everything near them.

An orgasm was beginning to build inside her. Each stroke stoking the embers, building a fire and driving it higher and higher. Her body tightened, balancing on a pinpoint, waiting for that last push to send her down into oblivion, needing it. Kiall sensed the tension in her body and increased his pace, altering his angle slightly so that he found a way to reach even deeper inside her. He lowered his head down to her chest and drew her nipple into his mouth. Without warning he bit down, hard. That was all her body needed. Her back arched up off the bed as pleasure overwhelmed her, waves rolling out from the center of her body as he kept moving within her, prolonging the pleasure. Screams echoed off the walls as she fought to free her hands. She needed to touch. She needed to dig her nails into flesh. To kiss his mouth and bite down on his lower lip.

Just as she began to spiral back down, Kiall lost his rhythm and moved faster, and faster within her. No other Fae she had been with could match this speed. It was incredible. No wonder women were willingly to lose their minds for this. Just when she thought it was going to be too much, too much speed for even her to handle, he gave one last thrust and buried himself to the hilt inside her, body taunt above her as his seed spilled inside her.

Niamh was sent right back over the edge as another orgasm ripped through her. Her body clenched tight around Kiall's cock making him jerk above her. Pleasure made her back arch off the bed. Closing her eyes she let the feelings roll along her body, leaving her breathless and boneless. Floating along the edges of unconsciousness.

As she opened her eyes she felt a shift above her. A voice whispered in her ear. "My turn."


	3. Chapter 3

Strong hands gripped her waist and lifted her effortlessly turning her over onto her stomach. A body covered hers and teeth grazed her ear. "I want you on your knees." Then he bit her hard where her neck met her shoulder. Gasping, she tried to arch her body, but the form above her was immovable as she writhed.

Lips and teeth made their way down her spine, licking and kissing. Every touch tightened things low in her belly. By the time he reached the base of her spine she felt like a bowstring pulled taunt, waiting for release. She lay there in anticipation, waiting for him to reach between her legs and bring her. The orgasms she had just received from Kiall were a distant memory as new ones hovered on the horizon. Suddenly teeth clamped down hard on her right ass cheek while a hand pressed down firmly on her lower back, preventing her from rising up and trying to escape the pressure.  
"Your ass looks perfect with my mark upon it," Rath said as his hand slid from her lower back to caress her ass, tenderly rubbing where his teeth had been moments before. "Now on your knees."  
Niamh was only to happy to lift her ass into the air, resting her elbows on the mattress. Cool air moved over her skin, making little hairs along her body stand to attention. It always surprised her how quickly the heat from two bodies could evaporate into the air as soon as their frantic dance was completed. She wanted the heat back, another body filling her, stoking the fire higher and higher until she felt she would ignite into flames and burn away.

"I want you now," she said. "Or should I ask your brother to come back until you're ready?" She couldn't resist throwing the taunt out there. Riling men up was part of the fun. Seeing their iris swallowed up by their pupil as desire and need took control of the body. Feeling their muscles quiver when you first stroked their dick, and the rush when they lose control and can only thrust, driving towards their pleasure.

A hand shot out and tangled fingers in her hair, pulling her head back sharply. "An Unseelie Prince is always ready, Sidhe-Seer." As he spoke his cock found her entrance and began to slide inside. "We will show you the meaning of need this night." He met the end of her before he had pushed all of himself in. Pulling back slowly he began to rock gently, a slow torturous rhythm that hit all the right spots inside her but just rolled over them, too slowly to build any pressure.

She began to plead senselessly. Begging for more, harder, faster, slower, words jumbled out of her mouth without her recognizing what she was saying. It felt like hours had passed before he began to increase his speed, so gradually that at first she didn't notice the change. Then her begging ceased and she just chanted yes, in time with his strokes. One hand reached around and began to rub circles just around her clit, holding release just out of reach.

"Tell me what you want." He ordered.

"Make me come." She whispered.

"Who do you want to give you release?"

"Rath. Rath, please make me come."  
"Is that all you want?" He thrust hard, burying himself in her and halted his movements.

"Make me come, then fuck me senseless." He gave a sharp tug on her hair and she moaned. "Rath, please."

He began moving again and closed the circle his fingers were making around her clit, pressing down hard. All her nerve endings seemed to be clamoring for attention, pleasure beginning to build, waiting for that final push to overwhelm her. He leaned over her and spoke in her ear.

"Come for me, Niamh." Then he bit her neck as he increased his thrusting to Fae speed, surpassing the speed that the best human male could manage. Pleasure burst through her body in wave after wave accompanied by a scream that tore it's way out of her body and echoed off the walls. Her body kept writhing, the pleasure unceasing, she felt sure that it was going to tear her body apart and she would gladly let herself go if it meant this pleasure would go on.

Somehow a second orgasm crested over her without the first stopping. Blood pounded in her ears as everything else around her fell away, leaving only this feeling. Her arms gave way and her upper body collapsed on the mattress. Words abandoned her and she could only moan as his cock continued to pound her, his hands on her hips the only thing holding her up as her muscles spasmed.

He continued to drive in and out of her body faster, and faster. Then he moved his arms and banded them about her torso pulling her upper body upright. He massaged a breast with one hand and began kissing and sucking along her neck. Long moans rose from deep within her. Centuries of practice really paid off, she should suggest it to more men. Maybe they could start a school. She wanted to laugh at that thought but she had no breath for it. Twining an arm up and into his hair, she turned her face to his and kissed him. He kissed her languidly, as if he had all the time in the world. Which he does, she thought. It was completely at odds with his lower half's unceasing thrusts. With the speed of a striking snake she pulled his lower lip into her mouth and bit down. Instantly his hands tightened on her and his muscles clenched as he roared out in release. A few last thrusts and then he stilled. Leaning her head back against his shoulder she relaxed as he pulled himself out and then lay her down on the bed.

The Princes were chiming to each other above her as she stretched. The discordant melody shouldn't be comforting, but if she let it wash over her she could hear the beauty of it. The Unseelie King never had the true song of making but he had still created beauty. Maybe it wasn't always easy to see it, but it was there. Subtly woven through his creations only visible to those who sought to see it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rath pulling her legs apart and kneeling between them while Kiall knelt at her side and reached for her. His head swiveled away from her before he touched her, listening to something only he could hear. She didn't think her body could handle any more of their ministrations, but the thought that something could pull them away made her ready for more.

"There is a meeting we must be present at." Rath said as he stood up and walked away.

"You shall wait for us here. If you leave we will find you and drag you back." Kiall said.

"Ooo now that sounds fun." Niamh said as she watched them materialize clothes onto their bodies. They glanced back at her before they left and she read their intent in their eyes. Both were serious about the threat. They weren't finished with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The real world was pushed from her thoughts. All the problems facing Dublin and the rest of the world were someone else's problem. Rowena had made it clear she was not welcome. Without access to the only group capable of helping the people of Dublin, what could she do on her own? In a way, she supposed, sleeping with the princes was protecting the women of the city.

So the weeks flew by. At least she hoped it was only a few weeks. Time slipped through her fingers in the presence of Rath and Kiall. Sleep and food were minor annoyances that her body demanded to continue fucking. She kept marveling at the sensations they awoke within her, each orgasm soaring to new heights of pleasure. Each time they left her she expected her body to go numb, every nerve succumbing to the constant overstimulation, but they always came back to life. Their breath on her skin, a finger tracing her spine, even a mere look would have her body thrumming in anticipation.  
"We have a meeting. Be ready upon our return." Rath commanded as he and Kiall materialized their clothes back onto their bodies.  
"A meeting? With anyone important?" Niamh asked.  
"It does not concern you." Kiall said, dismissively.  
Niamh rolled her eyes. The sex was ab-so-fucking-liciously good, but the conversation, or more accurately, the lack of it was going to drive her insane. The Princes vanished without a sound leaving her alone tangled in the winding sheets. Kicking them off she went into the master bath. The Princes had chosen their Dublin home well. The bathroom did not disappoint. Whoever had lived here prior to the Fae had made sure every luxury was at hand.

After relieving herself, she spent the better part of an hour enjoying the shower. Walk-in showers, with multiple showerheads should be enjoyed at least that long. Though one person in this space was almost a waste. There were two bodies she could picture fitting nicely in there with her.

Stepping out she wrapped herself in a giant towel from the closet and went back to the bed. There were probably some clothes that would fit her lying around somewhere, but they would just come off again as soon as Rath and Kiall returned.

As if her thought had summoned them, Rath and Kiall appeared before her as quickly as they had disappeared. They were talking to each other quickly in their own language, musical chimes echoing off the ceiling. If Niamh didn't know any better she would say they were… giddy. Both turned towards her and she could feel the desire coming off them. Something good had definitely happened.

Before she could blink two men appeared directly behind the princes. They were both taller than the princes and they seemed to be… growing. Their skin darkened to a deep maroon as their bodies twisted into a half man half beast form. Niamh had never seen anything like it. With two quick movements talons the size of spear heads flashed out and ripped through Rath and Kiall's throats, beheading them. Niamh's brain couldn't process what her eyes were seeing. They were Unseelie Princes, top of the Fae food chain. They weren't supposed to be that easy to kill.

Stumbling back Niamh fell back against the bed. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." She repeated as she fought to wrap her mind around what was happening. The beasts registered her presence and she froze. Two pairs of obsidian black eyes fixated on her. Everything inside her screamed to run, flee, move her legs and go. These were predators, likely to rip her to shreds just as fast as they had dispatched the Unseelie.

With a shudder one appeared to sink in on himself. Fangs and talons retracting as he shrank back to a man, a completely naked man. Niamh fought to keep her gaze on the other who was making no clear attempt to change back, but her eyes were drawn to the man, specifically the raging hard on jutting from his pelvis.

He gave Niamh a once over and then turned to his companion.

"You take care of the bodies, I'll deal with the slave."

Despite the fact that this man was, if anything, handsomer than the Princes, Niamh still didn't want him anywhere near her.  
"There's no need to deal with me. I can see myself out." She said, putting a little power behind her words to make the thought of keeping herself alive worthwhile.

Those dark eyes gave her a more thorough inspection and he took a step forward. "Judging from the state of the bed and the scent of sex coating you, I know you had sex with the Princes, so why aren't you priya?"

"I hardly think that's any of your business. You let me go and I won't harm you."

He gave a short bark of laughter. "You just witnessed what we change into, and you believe you could hurt us? There are few powers on this earth that could harm us, little kitten, and you're not one of them."

He moved forward, and she flung her power out, slamming it into the intruder, stopping the man in his tracks. He let his head fall back and didn't move anything for a moment. When he raised his head back up the eyes that met hers were swirling with lust.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled moving forward faster than her eyes could follow. Before she could move he had her pinned against the bed, arms locked in his grip above her head. "You're not Fae." He stated.

"Neither are you, but you killed the two most powerful in this city without them so much as raising a hand in defense." As she spoke she sunk into herself, reaching that coil of power inside and sending a tendril out to both man and beast. Neither gave any significant sign that they were affected, but she saw the beast twitch and stop moving the bodies to the door as he turned to her. She increased the power, and the beast growled low. The fact that this was a dangerous idea didn't escape her, but the fact that her power was affecting something like that was a heady thing.

"If you want to survive this then leave him alone." The man whispered in her ear. "He will rip your body apart seeking the pleasure that your power promises, and enjoy doing it."

His words shocked her and she abruptly cut off her power. She had grown far too reckless here with the Princes. A few weeks ago she would have done the sensible thing and run, but here she was. Trapped in a room with two entities who had no incentive to keep her alive.

The man pressed against her still seemed to be feeling some residual effects as his dick pressed against her stomach. He didn't move, or try and force himself on her, but stayed perfectly still.

"Are you allied with the Fae?" He asked.

"I am allied with no one."

"Then why were you here fucking them?"

"Does a women need a reason to want to fuck them?" She retorted.

"Any woman who values her sanity steers clear. There are cages of women in the basement screaming for anyone to fuck them, and there were plenty of lower caste Fae there willingly to oblige."

That shocked Niamh. She had never really explored the house, or thought about what the Princes did when they disappeared. To be honest, she hadn't been doing much thinking at all lately. But she wouldn't be responsible for that.

"It's not my job to save the people of Dublin." She spat, the old anger and resentment rising in her again. "Go to the convent outside of the city and find a woman named Rowena if you want help with that."

"Rowena is dead."

Niamh froze. She knew there had been a lot happening in the city lately, but she had no true source of information. All the papers and fliers were full of conflicting information and she didn't trust any of them. Her goal had been to fly as low under the radar as she could. Self-preservation above anything else.

"Dead? Are you sure?"

The man let her go and pulled away studying her. "Are you a Sidhe-Seer?"

"No." She responded instantly. "Well I was born one of them, but as soon as my powers manifested Rowena wanted nothing to do with them. Said I was-" Niamh cut herself off, not wanted to open old wounds in front of a stranger. A naked stranger. She glanced down again and saw he was still fully erect.

A second man walked into the room. She had forgotten about the beast and noticed the Fae bodies were gone.

"Still playing, Ryodan?" he asked, leaning back against the wall.

"I think she could be useful."

"Good enough for me." The second man replied.

The first grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Don't fight," He whispered as they vanished.


End file.
